What if
by httydlover626
Summary: What if Astrid was taken by a Night Fury when she was 6? What if the white alpha helped her become the Fury she is today? Major HTTYD 2 spoilers! Disclaimer I don't own HTTYD or HTTYD 2! (I wish!) Rated T just in case!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I am so, so, so, so, sorry for not updating but with the amount of coursework I still have and the fact that I spent 3 weeks in Florida (DISNEY!) I haven't had time to write anything! I would have tried to update in Florida as I was just chilling where I was staying most of the time but the free Wi-Fi was just terrible! Couldn't even read fanifcs because of it! well I have been reading them while I have been back here and there and got inspiration for this one which will basically be a What if for my Tiger Fury series, if you haven't read that yet I would appreciate it if you did and maybe even drop a review? Anyway here we go! Chapter 1 of What if…**

Sven's PoV

All I could do is wait. All I could do was sit outside and wait listening to my wife screaming for the life of her, giving birth to my son/daughter (hope it's a son). She has been in that state for the last 2 hours and I'm starting to worry. What if she doesn't make it? No! Don't think like that Sven you're a warrior and a Viking! As I continue my pacing which I didn't even know I was doing, the door suddenly opened up to one of the healers.

"Well? Is she alright? What's going on?" I was so nervous what if she didn't make it?

"She's fine Mr Hofferson, and the baby is also fine. I just came to tell you, you are allowed to see her now." She said it so calmly which made me a lot calmer because she was calm. She stepped to the side to allow me to walk past her and as soon as I see her a smile crosses my lips to see a baby crying in her arms. They're both ok.

"Hey" My wife Phlegma said quietly due to pure exhaustion.

"Hey. How are you?" I'm so concerned about her, this is our first child and I want to make sure both my wife and my baby are alright.

"I'm fine" she smiled reassuringly. "Would you like to meet…" please be son, please be son! "… daughter?" Noooo! I still smile at her as I walk over and sit next to her on the bed she is resting on. She hands the little baby girl to me, and I take her noticing how small and petite she is. But all the same she is beautiful and is still a part of me. As I cradle her my love leans her head on my shoulder and gently falls asleep. This doesn't surprise me. I start to play with the little girl in my arms with my finger and as she goes to grab it I jerk back in surprise. Are those _scales_ on her arms? I think they are! I don't know what to do; my daughter appears to be part dragon! The very thing that I am sworn to kill! Especially after what happened to my brother Finn. I gently wake Phlegma up which she immediately groans about.

"This is serious love. Our child has been cursed." At that she bolts up.

"What!?" for someone who is completely exhausted she still can shout.

"Look at her arms" And when she looks at them she gasps and hugs me tightly obviously wanting this to be a dream. I hug her back with one my right arm, left arm still holding the child into my chest.

"What do we do?" She asked fear staining her voice.

"Hide it. Even though she is part dragon she is still our daughter and I don't want anything to happen and maybe it's not permanent. We just have to cover her arms and hopefully we will be fine." I try to say confidently hoping that she doesn't freak out too much.

"Ok" she finally sighs as I lay down and she rest her head on my chest. Soon we are drifting to sleep with my wife in my right arm and my child in my left. Please don't be cursed.

6 years later

Astrid's PoV

I woke up to my scales itching again. Grrr why do they itch so much!? I get up and get dressed. Grabbing my arm wraps and run downstairs to where I can smell breakfast. I run into the kitchen where my mum is cooking and my dad was sitting at the table.

"Good morning Mum, Good morning Dad" I said as I approached my chair.

"Good morning Astrid" My Mum said but my Dad just gave me a nod of acknowledgement. I know for a fact that both of them hate me for my scales but my Dad also wanted a Son and not a Daughter so he is harsh with me as he thinks it's my fault that my scales are still on my arm, I have tried desperately to cut them off with a dagger but my Mum caught me and said I should never do it again. My Mum makes an effort to try and make me feel loved but it doesn't work when my Dad doesn't try as well. My Mum served the breakfast and the room fell to silence.

"So what are you 2 planning to do today then?" My Mum asked.

"Well I'm going on a fishing trip around noon today for a couple of days so that we can eat and survive" He was very blunt and un-enthusiastic about everything.

"That's great, honey." Clearing her throat she turns to me. "And what about you Astrid? What do you have planned?"

"I'm just going to spend the day in the forest again." I say without looking up.

"You spend a lot of time in the forest. I hope your being careful out there." My Mum was starting to get forceful now for my wellbeing.

"I am. Don't worry." I said giving my Mum a reassuring smile, which she returned.

After breakfast I put on my wrappings and grabbed my cloak and said my goodbyes to my Mum who was by the door to say our goodbyes. We hugged and then I started my walk to the forest. When I walked past village people, I would receive 'hellos' and 'good mornings' from several Vikings. Then I saw the group of kids my age. They were all looking at me and sniggering so I just looked at the ground and continued on. Once I was far enough in the forest I let my senses take over sniffing and listening with my very sensitive senses. I believe it is probably something to do with my dragon scales and me being part dragon. I then caught the scent of the person I had been spending my time with.

Hiccup.

Flashback start.

I was wondering through the forest to my spot on the cliff side. From this spot I can sit down and just feel the wind on my face making me feel a little like I'm flying. Oh I wish I could fly. That way I could fly away from my troubles. I came across the cliff and sat down like usual. I closed my eyes and just enjoyed the feeling of the wind on my face when my senses kicked in. I could hear and smell someone nearby.

"I know your there." I said making whoever was behind me flinch as I heard the bush move behind me. "You can come out, I don't care what horrible things you have to say just get it over with." I said bracing myself for the comments.

"I-I'm not h-here to m-make fun of you" a small and stuttered reply came from behind me. I turn around to see a boy my age that I recognise as the other kid who was picked on. I couldn't think of anything to say so I let manners take over me.

"Wanna come and sit down?" I was expecting rejection but was surprised when he came over and awkwardly sat down next to me. We sat in an awkward silence until I decided to break it. "I'm Astrid Hofferson. What's your name?" I asked but then quickly added "Not because I don't pay attention. Just because I'm don't know any of the villagers except My Mum and Dad. Though I do know you are the chiefs son." I had said this sheepishly.

"I-Its fine. I'm H-Hiccup" He said again stuttering.

"Why are you nervous?" I asked confused why he would be nervous around someone like me.

"Because you are my chance to have a friend and I don't want to blow it." He said not stuttering this time. Must be because of the seriousness of the words.

"Don't worry. I don't have any friends either. And you don't see me being nervous." I said giving him a smile. He smiled back and relaxed a bit.

We talked for a while and we soon started to laugh with each other.

Flashback end.

I approached the cliff where I saw Hiccup sitting on the edge with his sketch book out and he was drawing the sea stacks visible from the view at the cliff. I went over and sat down next to him.

"Hey!" I said to him in my generally happy voice.

"Hey!" He replied looking up and smiling at me. I smiled back. I look at his drawing and he allows me to look.

"You are an amazing drawer, you know that?" He smiled and even had a little blush.

After an hour we went to explore the forest. We climbed trees and explored coves. We even climbed some mountains to caves. I heard dragons all around me but was hidden and loved the peacefulness of the scene. Soon it was sunset and we headed back just in case of dragon attacks. We parted at the edge of the forest to stop suspicion of being friends (I told him about my parents not wanting me to have friends). I reached home to find dinner on the table. It was still as awkward as normal. A few hours after being in my room and looking at my scales I heard the shouts of Vikings alerting us of dragon attacks. My Mum told me to go the underground bunker. I ran down the stairs and out the backdoor into a full out raid already. I ran around the back of houses avoiding fire streams and sheep being flung around. Then I bumped into something black. I back up quickly and froze on the spot. There staring right back at me was the legendary offspring of lightning and death itself. It had big green eyes that were almost cute.

It sniffed the air and looked at my arms exactly where my scales were located. Did it know? It started to approach me carefully and when I back up in fear it reared back and gave me a… Toothless smile? I reached out to touch it. Don't ask why it just came as like a second instinct. It came closer and allowed me to pet its nose. I laughed at how the dragon started to act like an oversized cat. What a dragon was acting like an oversized cat? What is happening? Suddenly I hear the battle cry of my Mum. The dragon went to full alert and took off. But before I knew what was happening, my shoulders had been taken a hold of and I was several feet in the air. My Mum was screaming for the dragon to realise me and I saw in the distance Hiccup stop what he was doing and look at me in the paws of a Night Fury. For some reason I didn't feel terrified. The dragon hadn't hurt me. Actually I know this is wrong but I was actually enjoying the feeling of being in the air.

After an hour the Night Fury decided he couldn't be bothered to hold me anymore, as I suddenly found myself being thrown into the air, I started to scream thinking it just wanted to drown me away from Berk. I closed my eyes as I was falling through the air. But to my surprise I land on something. I open my eyes to see the Night Fury looking up at me with a smirk on his face if that is even possible.

I had somehow fallen asleep on the Night Fury. I figured if it wanted to eat me then it would have by now. So I felt comfortable in his presence. I was awoken by a loud grown. I open my eyes and looked around to see I was surrounded by dragons. I was still perched on the Night Fury who seemed to be talking to the dragons. Lots of them started to sniff the air and then nodded to something. The Night Fury then took off again, gently, which I was thankful for. We then came out into a huge ice cavern which was beautiful. We landed on a ledge and the Night Fury knelt down. I took it as a sign to get off so I slide off.

I looked around the cave when suddenly a shadow appeared above me. I turned around to see a dragon that at the moment all I could see was the head but the head as massive. It started to communicate with the Night Fury. After a few roars exchanged to each other the Night Fury turned to me and then started to nudge at my arm wrappings.

"What do you want, boy?" I asked the Fury surprised I was even this close to a dragon rather than a Night Fury. He shook his head in a negative way. He then nudged my arm wrappings again.

"You want me to take them off?" He then nodded his head and then nudged my head with his in a friendly gesture. I laughed and started to take the wraps off. Once they were off the Fury started to roar at the gigantic dragon again. He then pinned me to the floor after the giant dragon replied. I became fearful until the Fury gave me a reassuring looking face. I relaxed a little, but when he cut my chest open I started to scream and struggle in pain. He then bit his arm and then let his blood drip into my cut that made the pain worse and started to scream even more. I heard wing beats around me but couldn't see the dragons as my eyes were shut with pain. Then I heard the huge dragon approach and then felt a huge drop of something landed on my chest the pain was too much and I suddenly lost consciousness.

**Well hope you enjoyed! Please drop a review; I want to know your opinion! Will be posting next chapter when I can, again too much coursework and too short time. **

**httydlover626 out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so my friends wanted me to write chapter 2 and I hope this is what you people want as well. I have had the idea in my mind for a long time so I'm alright to continue. Please leave a review I love getting reviews and reading them so please tell me what you think. Anyway enough of me blabbing on here's chapter 2!**

Astrid's PoV

All I could remember was pain in my chest. But now I can feel warmth next to me. I slowly open my eyes to see… nothing? Am I dead? Wait is that breathing I can hear? I listen to the deep heavy breathing of whatever is next to me. Then I look at the scales and the soft thing I'm resting on and realise I'm next to the Night Fury who brought me here. I didn't want to wake him up but that didn't last long as I look up to see a huge green dilated eye looking at me.

"Morning" I say on instinct, assuming that he won't understand that. To my surprise he cooed back at me. He slowly moves what I assume is his wing so that some light is coming in, and I realise that the Fury had allowed me to use his front left paw as a pillow and his wig had acted like a blanket.

"_How did you sleep_?" I suddenly heard a male voice.

"Who said that?" I asked looking around but couldn't see any humans for that matter.

"_The Night Fury next to you maybe_?" I turned to stare at the Night Fury who was looking at me as if I should have known that.

"I can understand you" I said fearful I was going insane.

"_Yeah. It's to do with the blood me and the White Alpha gave you. We are helping you to allow your inner dragon, that has started to show itself, allow you to transform into a dragon yourself. You will become a Fury like me but will have signs of the Alpha within you."_ He explained.

"Wait. So I have the power to turn into a Fury? That's awesome!" I shouted. "My dream will finally come true! I will be able to fly, and feel the wind on my face; I will be able to touch the sky!" The excitement in my voice was all the Night Fury had to hear before he gave me a gummy smile. I looked at him confused. "Didn't you have teeth?"

"_Yes and still do. I have retractable teeth though I only need my teeth out when protecting. I prefer to just stay with the retracted. Oh where are my manners. I am Toothless. What is your name hatchling?_" He had such a friendly and playful voice but when he became serious I bet his voice was full of pride and knowledge.

"My name is Astrid Hofferson. Nice to meet you Toothless" I said in my polite voice. He nodded his head. Then he started to get up.

"_Come on, I want you to meet the souls who will be looking after you."_ Yep full of pride and knowledge. I got up and when he lowered his head I knew he wanted me to get on. I jumped up onto his neck and held on as we ran out of the mouth of the cave and glided off the cliff. We started to make a decent toward who I presumed was the White Alpha. He opened his ice blue eyes and looked up at us as well landed on the ledge we were on before I feel unconscious.

"_Hello hatchling. Are you feeling better_?" I heard a mighty voice that was full of might, heroism, courage and pride. Toothless bowed to the Alpha that showed his massive head.

"Yes sir, thank you for asking." I bowed like Toothless had to show my respect.

"_That is good, and your chest_?" he sounded concerned.

"No pain sir." I replied trying to sound as calm and polite as I could.

"_That's good. I'm sure Toothless has already told you what we have done to you. I will be your mentor and somewhat your father. I will raise you along with the help from Valka._"

"Thank you sir, and may I ask who Valka is?" I asked with fear of disrespecting him.

"_Ah, you don't have to be so polite if I am to be your father, Astrid. And Valka should be here any minute for you to meet._" He replied with what looked like a smile on his face.

Suddenly a shadow appeared. When I looked up I saw a four winged dragon flying above our heads and landing a little bit behind us. But what I saw did surprise me. A woman was riding this Stormcutter I believe. She slid off and approached me carefully. She then smiled at me.

"Hello there. I am Valka Haddock. The nests resident Human. Who may you be?" she had a kind face and a loving voice.

"I am Astrid Hofferson. Please to meet you Valka." I replied.

"From Berk?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"You didn't happen to know a boy your age called Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III would you?"

"Yeah he was my only friend. Wait I'm never going to see him again am I." I nearly started to cry at that thought.

"No you won't because of your new powers." I look down upset that I will never be able to see my best friend again.

"Come on I'll show you where you will be stay."

I climbed up on the Stormcutter behind Valka and we were off. She showed me around and told me that soon my lessons will start and I will become more dragon than human.

Hiccups PoV

I was sitting on the cliff that I and Astrid meet up normally. I was looking at the picture of Astrid I had drawn. I was hoping that if I waited she would show up. I suddenly heard the bush behind me rustle. I turn around smile on my face but it dropped when I see only a little terrible terror there. It looked hungry. It was trying to eat a rock so I just decided that I would give him the fish that I had in my bag just in case I got hungry. I threw it to him and as soon as it landed it was gone. He looked like a very young terrible terror.

He then approached me slowly and cautiously and then curled up under my hand and fell asleep. I smiled. I just made friends with a dragon. Wait… I JUST MADE FRIENDS WITH A DRAGON! But he isn't hurting me. Hmm…

Every day he returned to me and I didn't bring fish but he still came and hanged out with me. I decided to call him Sharpshot because he was very fast and had a very fast fire shot.

14 Years Later

Normal PoV

Astrid had grown to become a powerful and beautiful Tiger Fury. She had the courage and bravery that only her father the White Alpha could best. She helped protect her nest but she was still a teenager. She liked to explore. Today she was out early and just flying performing tricks and just generally having fun. She would even stop in mid-air turn into a human dive towards the earth and at the last minute change back and head back up into the sky. She was flying on her own mainly because she had been out with her squad for about a week. The squad consists of Toothless, Cloudjumper and Valka, Stormfly the Nadder, Meatlug the Gronkle, Hookfang the Monstrous Nightmare, Barf and Belch the Zippleback, as well as some others depending but they are normally hobblegrunts or some of the tidal dragons. She didn't really know how far she had flown so when she saw an island she just went to land there thinking it only had dragons inhabiting it. What if it didn't?

Hiccup had become a very great young man. He gave up trying to fit in after befriending Sharpshot. He always went to the cliff still, hopeful that the dragons had spared his friends life. He would always look out into the horizon looking to see if he could see his friend again, though he knew it probably would never happen. So there he was sitting with Sharpshot on his shoulder and other little dragons around. He even had made friends with an injured Nadder but chose not to tell the village, even though Gobber knew about Sharpshot, being like a Father to him. Gobber even helped Hiccup make his flight suit, which when there was strong wind currents allowed him to glide. There was also 'Inferno' which was a sword that was coated in nightmare body slime that was lighted with the steel of the sword rubbing against the flint in the handle. The rest of the village didn't see Hiccup like Gobber did though. They see him as a screw up and a nobody, Gobber sees him as a friend. That's when Hiccup heard a roar coming from behind him. It sounded so familiar but at the same time unknown. It sounded like a… Night Fury

Hiccups PoV

I turn around to see the silhouette that confirms my suspicion. I see it land a little way away. Probably the cove I know well. I need to see this dragon. I get up Sharpshot still perched on my shoulder and I run towards it as fast as one leg can take you. I had lost it to an enraged nightmare who thought thin and scrawny was good. That was horrible and yet my dad didn't care, Gobber was the one to come to my rescue. I have a leg that switches to my needs. One for a normal day, one for steep climbs and one for ice. Again Gobber help with another thing the village didn't. I hide behind a bush once I was close enough. I peeped over to see not a Night Fury. But something that was only thought to be a legend. A Tiger Fury. It was drinking the water out of the lake in the middle looking peaceful and something that didn't fit the description of the killer of all things. A horrible creature that even the sight of it could kill a man. This was a beautiful, pretty and by the looks of it carefree creature.

"Sharpshot" I whispered to the little terror on my shoulder. He looked at me as soon as his name was mentioned. "Go check to see if the Fury is friendly enough for me to get closer" as soon as I had finished the command the little dragon was already gliding down towards the hybrid of Tiger and Night Fury. But what surprised me was when as soon as the dragon lifted its head up to look at Sharpshot, he bowed down before the dragon. What is going on?

Astrid's PoV

Why was this terrible terror bowing to me?

"_It is an honour to meet you Daughter of the White King" _he knew me?

"_I am nothing to bow to Terror. What is your name?" _I might as well be polite what with this being the island he inhabits not me.

"_Oh! Where are my manors? I am Sharpshot. I have friends who are Vikings." _

"_How did you befriend a Viking? "_

"_When I was a young terror I was starving. I saw a human and smelt fish near him. And being so young I didn't think the little ones were harmful as I was told to stay away from the bigger Vikings. I saw a rock and thought it was a fish so I tried to eat it. The boy apparently saw me because moments later he threw a fish to me. I thought that was a sign of friendship so I went over to him and fell asleep next to him. And every day I would go back to him where he was always waiting for me. And that's lead to our friendship today." _ Wow that story almost confirms that it's Hiccup and great also I'm on Berk. Which means I'm dead if I'm caught. But just in case…

"_What is this human's name?" _

"_Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III" _

"_Is he near here?" _

"_He's just over there" _the terror gestured to a bush with his head.

I look up and smell the air to try and get a scent of him. And of course I get that scent of Hiccup, coal and smoke from where he's been hanging around the forge. I look up and see movement in a bush just above the cove.

Hiccup.

Sharpshot then made his way up to where I presume Hiccup is. I see Hiccup stand up and wow he looks a lot different. He has matured a lot. His features have matured a lot. You can tell he was a fine young man but still Hiccup on the inside. The little terror and the young man looked to be conversing together him talking and then the terror nodding in agreement. After about a minute or so the terror glided back down and landed next to me. I then look up to see Hiccup making a decent down the cove walls. With one leg… what happened when I was gone? Was there a great battle or war I missed? I look down at the terror.

"_May I know what happened to his leg?" _I was trying to be as polite as possible.

"_He lost it to an enraged and hungry nightmare that was picking off the ones that weren't surrounded by other Vikings. The dragon was starved and when Hiccup tried to run it went for his leg. Hiccup was saved by the Gobber man though who's helped him through the whole of his life." _

"_Is this nightmare still alive?" _

"_Not what I know of but it did get away that night so it might be" _

"_How old was he when he lost it?" _

"_15… so he hasn't had the leg very long… but he doesn't mind it… from what I know of anyway" _

When I look back up Hiccup has reached the bottom of the cove and is slowly making his way towards me. Sharpshot has already made his way to his perch on Hiccups shoulder.

"Hey boy…" I growl at that, do I look like a male?

"Sorry Girl, don't worry I'm not going to hurt you, I'm here to be friends with you, and the knife on my arm is all wrapped on my arm so don't worry about it…" I look and see the knife strapped well into its sheath located on his wrist. Well at least he's showing he isn't any harm.

"Sharpshot watch my back… I'm going to turn my back and hold my palm out, if you trust me you will know what to do…" and with that he holds his palm out turns his back and just waits. I have a plan I just need him to turn his back before I can go through with it. So I go over to him, close my eyes and press my face against his palm. I felt him relax as he turned to look at me. I gave him the most innocent face I could give eyes dilated, and even retracted my teeth to give him a toothless grin.

"Toothless? You just had teeth a second ago" as soon as he said that I showed my teeth again.

"Wow! That was unexpected…" I retracted my teeth again to look friendly again. I didn't want to scare my childhood friend away.

Time to put my plan into action.

"_Sharpshot how would you and Hiccup like to see the Dragon Sanctuary?" _

"_You would be willing to take us there? That would be a dream come true for both of us! I have always wanted to see it but have never been able to fly much further than Dragon Island. If you could carry both me and Hiccup to the Dragon Sanctuary I would be loyal to you until my time is over." _

"_Well we will fly over Berk with Hiccup in my grasp and then when it is out of sight he will fly on my back."_

"_Sounds like a plan"_

I turned to look at Hiccup who was smiling at both of us, but turned as soon as he saw us look at him. Great opportunity to grab him. So I got into a crouched position and then flew up into the air once I had built up enough momentum I came back down and grabbed him by the shoulders. That's when the screaming started. He was screaming for Sharpshot at the moment but the little dragon was just flying next to us as if no screaming was going on. We flew over the village where Hiccup then started screaming for them to help. What annoyed me was that they started to cheer. Gobber didn't and the chief came barrelling out, but Gobber seemed to be more upset than Stoic. So I did what I always did to people who annoyed me I started to climb up and then did a dive, charged up a bolt and shot it at an unmanned tower as a warning, then kept our course to my home.

"Hiccup!" was all I could really make out in the crowd Gobber not being happy with me taking him apparently. After a couple of minutes Berk was nothing but a speck. I then made sure Hiccup was alright and then threw him into the air.

"AHHHHHHHHH" was all I could hear besides the wind that rushed past my ears. I dove underneath him where I had timed him to land in the perfect position for him to be comfortable. He was breathing heavily and deeply when Sharpshot landed on top of my head.

"_Wow that was really cool how you timed him to be positioned on your back like that!"_

"_Thanks! I've had to be very well timed when doing Dragon rescues from trappers or just patrols and coming across ships." _

An hour into the flight and Hiccup had calmed down, Sharpshot had curled up on Hiccups lap and fell asleep and I was calmly gliding through the air enjoying the feeling of it against my hair. Even though I have been doing this for 14 years and I still haven't gotten used to it.

After another 2 hours of flying the sanctuary was finally in sight.

"_Sharpshot!" _The little terror arose. When he looked around and I'm guessing he saw the sanctuary because he perked up quickly.

"_Is that…" _ I smiled at his excitement.

"_Yes, welcome to the dragon sanctuary!" _with that I picked up my speed towards the entrance I knew all too well. I then roared in greeting to the other dragons when I came out into the main chamber. I located the landing I was looking for and went for a touchdown. Once landed I allowed Hiccup to get off.

"Wow… This is amazing!" I gave him a gummy smile and then pushed him down onto the floor. "You want me to stay here?" I nodded. Then I ran into the cave to get a certain dragon rider that would love to see our new visitor.

Once I saw she was home I transformed into a human.

"Hey Val" I greeted to the woman who helped raise among my father and the rest of the dragons.

"Astrid! Where have you been?"

"I went for a flight when I came across an old friend. I think you would like to meet them."

"Is it that Skrill that we met that one time that ended up to be really nice and kind? That would be awesome"

"No better! Though they don't know I am part human so I'll just go see my father while you two get reacquainted" With that said I took off towards my father. Toothless was there as well as Stormfly. Toothless and Stormfly had grown closer and closer over the years and it surprises me that they haven't settled down together. I see them sneaking nudges and licks and it makes me happy to see someone that I think of as my brother happy with one of my good friends. I look back up to see Val and Hiccup hugging, Val crying and Hiccup having a face of content. I then saw my father who had gotten up to see me.

"_Astrid! Where have you been?"_

"_I found Valka's son when travelling and decided to bring him to her."_

"_And what about his life _where_ he was living?"_

"_He hated his life; he was ignored by everyone there except for 1 person, who didn't make an effort to hurt me" by_ now I had jumped onto my father's tusk and rested on it.

"_Well at least he is happy now" _

"_Indeed" _

That's when I heard the call Val used to summon me. I then jumped off my father's tusk and launched myself into the air and flew off into the direction the call was coming from. I then landed next to her and started to rub up against her hand, which is how dragons express friendliness towards the humans.

"Hiccup I would like you to meet the dragon that will probably stick with you and together you will become a team. Even though the bond between you and you terror is unbreakable, you can't ride little dragons. Astrid here has wanted a human companion for some time and as she brought you here I assume she will be fine with you being her rider. What do you think Astrid?" I roar in agreement.

"Wait, Astrid? That was the name of my best friend when I was younger. "Val then gave me a look and I nodded.

"So that a flight suit correct"

"Yeah"

"Well then get on Astrid we are going to show you something."

**And that's another chapter done! If you haven't read my other story 'Legend of the tiger fury' then please go check it out! I would love it if you could drop a review as well. I love hearing your guy's opinion! Thanks and I hope you enjoyed.**

**Httydlover626 out!**


	3. Authors note

**Hey everyone I just need to give you a little update about the future chapters… I am having trouble with keeping up with them due to my coursework and school starting next Thursday. I am hoping to have gotten both this and The legend of the Tiger Fury at least one chapter up so then you have something to go on. I am so sorry but this is my final year at school and this is where the revision starts, the exams start and just the worst year of my life so far… so just giving you a warning, don't want to leave you hanging. I am working on chapters people have requested and PM me about so I'm sorry for the delay but I am close to finishing the coursework I got to finish for 6 weeks but I only had 3 because of my holiday which lasted 3 weeks. Again sorry for the inconvenience and I hope you all understand. **

**httydlover626 out. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! How happy I am to say that this story has all your support, following and favouring it! I'd like to thank everyone who has favourite and is following this story as it means so much to me! I never thought I would have this many people already on this story! You probably won't want me blabbering; no you want to get onto reading this chapter so here it is!**

Astrid's PoV

Hiccup hesitantly climbed on my back and soon me, Cloudjumper, Val and Hiccup were out the nest and flying to where an air current flowed upwards so the dragons could glide without any flapping just stretched out wings.

I could tell Hiccup was very wary of where we were going and me in general. Sharpshot was trying to calm him down though which was helping. I saw the cliff just up ahead and put on a little more speed wanting to show Hiccup who I really am. I felt him tighten his grip on my fur as I add more speed. Then the current was starting to take my flight for me so I just spread my wings and let the current do the rest. His grip eased and he then turned to Val. Cloudjumper lined up his wings with mine and Val did her walk across them. When she was behind Hiccup I knew what she was doing.

"Hiccup, to show you what we wanted I need you to get off her to show you what we want to. So follow my lead." She then took his hand and started to pull him up.

"Wait what?!" He apparently didn't like that.

"Your flight suit works right?" She seemed concerned.

"Yeah… why?"

"You are going to jump off from a higher point. Then Astrid will dive with you, then when I saw go you and Astrid will pull up and glide together. Got it?" He seemed a bit hesitant at first but when I nodded when he looked my way he answered.

"Ok. Let's do this. Sharpshot you stay with my mum." With that the terror went and rested on Val's shoulder as she walked back onto Cloudjumper's back. Once she was safe I started to make my way higher into the sky until we had gone through about 20 different layers of cloud. I then levelled off. I look up at Hiccup waiting for his signal. With a deep breath he climbed up onto my back and balanced himself. Then he closed his eyes and leaned to the right doing a head first dive down. I then transformed into my human self and went into a dive following after him. As soon as we were next to each other I looked at him.

"Remember me?"

"A-A-Astrid? Is that you?" He had a look of pure shock on his face.

"I'll answer that after we have landed. We are about to reach the point where we pull up!" He then turned his attention to where Val was.

"Go!" Was all he needed before he pulled the cord and was sent flying up. I kept going however waiting till the last second. As soon as the ocean was only about 100 meters away I transformed into my fury self and spread my wings out gliding across the ocean a mere 2 meters above it. I then turned towards the sky and levelled out next to Hiccup and Val. I gave them a gummy smile which both returned.

"Ok! Hiccup! Astrid is going to fly a little tiny bit in front underneath you! I need you to close your suit up and land on her back for me! You got that Astrid?" Val had to shout over the wind. I nodded and flew into position. I looked back to see Hiccup angling himself. Then he closed the suit and dived right onto my back. I was a little wobbly from the weight but getting control was easy enough. Then we did a U-turn and headed back towards the nest.

Once landed Hiccup was straight of my back and asking me to turn into my Human form. I complied.

"Astrid?" He seemed concerned. I looked down trying hard not to look at his face. "Please look at me" he was advancing towards me. I wouldn't look though. I didn't want to. I knew I would break down if I did and a warrior never shows lots of emotion when standing ground. If you want to stay in control you keep your mind free of sadness or happiness at certain moments. This was one of those moments.

"I'm sorry I never came and said hi" I finally said thinking that one of the little tufts of grass were very interesting. "But I am part dragon, and one of the most feared dragons alive due to what I did a few years back. I also thought you would hate me for what I became as well."

"Don't worry. I did miss you a lot and was very upset when you were carried off. But I think you didn't come back for the right reason. I'm just glad I have found you again." He said this while lifting my chin to make me look into his eyes. I think I blushed. He smiled and I knew I was blushing now. I then heard my dad call for me.

"I've got to go. My dad is calling for me. Val I'll be sleeping at yours today. I'm not sure if Toothless will be joining us or not. I'll see you later!" And with that I took off toward the cliff jumped off with a backflip and did a dive transformed and flew up and towards my dad. I knew what this was about. It was just our everyday thing. I would go over and just chill on his tusk while he gave me more lessons on being an Alpha. He said some of the usual. But he did say something that that got me thinking about what he meant.

"_An Alpha protects his own, though in your case it would be An Alpha protects her own_."

"_What does that even mean Father? What is my own? I'm confused"_

"_Hmm, let me think how to explain it to you. Oh! Ok so you think of me as family yes_?"

"_Yeah_"

"_And you think of your squad as family yes_?"

"_Yeah_"

"_And what about the rest of the nest_?"

"_Family_"

"_Well there you go! They are your family so they are your own. The dragons you have to protect over anything else_."

"_Oh I get it_!"

"_Good, you will be a great alpha on day Astrid. Everyone will respect you and they will stay with you as long as you stay with them." _

"_But I want to explore! I want to go out into the world and just be myself! Why am I going to be the alpha anyway?"_

"_You have my blood in you and that makes you the heir to the alpha. I know you want to explore but the nest is your home and you are already a born leader being the leader of your squad. I'm sorry Astrid but you are 20 now and of age to take over if I decide to step down."_

"_Will you now or will you wait another couple of years?" _I really don't want to become the alpha.

"_I will remain Alpha for now but if I decide that you would be a better alpha then I will pass it to you."_

"_Ok, I guess that's better than being it now…" _I still do not care to become the Alpha.

"_Good, now go on, I'm sure Val will be waiting for you to get back to her."_

"_Ok, see you later Father" _and with that I spread my wings and launched myself into the air. I did a complete trip around the nest before I angled myself towards the platform Val has made into her home. She has her bed and I sleep in a little padded area not too far away from her which I sleep in. It is big enough for me to curl up in but also small enough for me to sleep in comfortably as a human.

When I landed I saw Hiccup and Val both helping each other to make what I presume will be there dinner. I will probably leave in a little while to go and get some fish with the squad but for now I might as well help with their dinner. I walked over to them and Hiccup still looked shocked to see me, but Val just smiled at me. I returned the smile.

"Need any help? I will be here until the squad are ready to go and get our dinner. So I can help cook." I offered wanting to help my friend and what I consider motherly like to me, though I still remember my actual mother,

"If you want to help Astrid I would appreciate it if you could go and get me some more herbs. I need to get some more for the seasoning. Today is a day that is special and should have a nice dinner." I smiled at her.

"Sure I'll be back in a couple of minutes."

"Thanks" As she finished the word I was already a Tiger Fury and had ran out of the mouth of the cave. Once I was at the edge I pushed off and started to fly out of the nest. I roared to my squad, so we could get dinner on the way. They were all quick to comply and soon a group of 7 were in the air flying over the vast ocean. When I recognised the area as our fishing ground I stopped and was just hovering. The rest of the group followed and had also started to hover.

"_Ok everyone! On my mark we are going to go into a dive and we will go for a couple of go's if it is unsuccessful then we will go to our alternative spot, though looking there are a lot of fish."_

They all agreed. Soon I had given them the instruction and we were diving towards the ocean. I targeted a school and opened my mouth getting ready for my food. Then I tilted upwards slightly so my mouth was in the ocean and I was collecting fish. I came back up with about 5 fish in my mouth. I gobbled them down and then climbed the sky again. I then did a U-turn and went for a second helping. Once we were all fed I went and got the herbs that Val wanted and made my way back to the nest. I landed down and gave the herbs to Val and she said her thanks and told me and Hiccup to go and catch up after 14 years of not seeing each other.

We walked over to the edge of the cliff and sat down, I was human by now. We sat there in silence for a little while before he broke it.

"So, how's the last 14 years been?" He seemed nervous.

"They've been amazing! I have become a Tiger Fury. Unfortunately I am not known for my kindness after that one little incident. I am told I will probably become the alpha of the nest but that's once my dad decides that he isn't good enough to be the alpha."

"Well for a start that 'little incident' actually caused a huge amount of havoc and mayhem that cause Berk to take in about 20 new people, which were the survivors of that 'little incident'. I guess we are very similar as well. Even though I am still the village screw up and Gobber is really the only one who likes me, though your mum has also taken a liking to me, knowing about the Nadder and Sharpshot. I am still next in line to be chief as my dad really doesn't want to put Snotlout, my cousin as the heir as he is very selfish and will probably destroy the village. I hate it though."

"I guess we are similar. Wait you know my mum? Is she doing ok?" My mum has been on my mind every now and then since I've been away. She was really the only person who cared about me next to Hiccup.

"She believes your dead and thinks it's her fault as she didn't save you in time. And she also likes me as she found out we were friends. She acts like motherly figure but now that I have found my mum. Maybe you should meet with her again?"

"I'm not sure… My mum might be happy to see me but my dad is a different story. He has always wanted a boy and when I had dragon scales on my arms they haven't been very loving parents even though my mum did try to make me feel at home, I knew I wasn't." He was giving me a sympathetic look. "Maybe I could one day but that won't be for a while."

We then heard Val calling us back in as dinner was ready we got up and walked in. While they were eating I was setting up a little area where Hiccup could sleep for his stay, or where he will be if he decides to stay. Toothless flew in about an hour later which I presume is to be staying with me for the night.

After another hour or 2 we all declared it was time to hit the hay. Hiccup and Val went to their respective beds, while I changed into human form and curled up next to Toothless. He allowed me to use his paw as a pillow and his wing as a blanket. Sharpshot then flew in and curled up on Hiccup's chest and fell asleep.

Astrid's Dream

All I felt was pain. They were creating art. I was completely immobilised. The art would have been amazing. If I wasn't the canvas. The knife tearing my fur and skin. The colour red was everywhere. And yet I still didn't roar in pain. I didn't want them to have that satisfaction. I kept blacking out. I could hear their laughter. I could feel the tearing every time the knife made contact with me. Why won't they stop? Why me? I need to fight the pain. Just fight Astrid! The pain was too overwhelming. I can't keep this up. Another stab and I might collapse. And then all I can see is black and all I can feel is pain in the middle of my back.

Back to reality. (Still Astrid's PoV)

I shot up Pain shooting up and down my back the pain is too much and I start to scream. I feel a pair of hands helping me up and hear Val's words of assurance while she helps me onto Toothless. I still feel the pain as if it had happened just yesterday. Val accidentally touched my back and I screamed again.

"Sorry!" She sounded really apologetic and concerned. Soon Toothless was gliding down towards the little hot spring located down towards where my father rests. We touched down and Val helped me onto the ground right next to the spring. I panting as the pain was just too much. I felt like my back was on fire. Val grabbed the cloth that was on a rock nearby as this was a normal thing. She then went and wet it in the spring. Toothless had his head under my arm trying to comfort me. She then started to dab the cloth all over my back. I winced and I gripped the ground as if my life depending on it. The pain was unreal.

"I'm sorry Astrid" She said concerned.

My Fathers head then popped up for the edge of the cliff worry and sympathy written all over his face.

"It's Alright Val. It's not your fault" I bite out.

After about 10 minutes of the soothing water on my back and scars, the pain subsided and it became a relaxing experience like always. Toothless' breathing was a soothing sound and my father had rested his head so that me, Toothless and Val were in between his tusks so his face was closer to us. I loved knowing that my family will always be here for me, and that I didn't go through that suffering for nothing. My squad, my family, helped me out of that situation. I have them to thank for my life.

"You ready to head back?" Valka's voice cut through my thoughts.

"Yeah… Thanks for helping." She smiled.

"It's fine Astrid. You need help so I'm giving help."

With that she helped me up and soon my father was saying goodnight as I mounted Toothless behind Valka as she didn't want to hurt my back by accident. We landed back on the Platform that leads into Valka's cave and we dismounted. Hiccup was still sound asleep, which surprised me. We said our goodnights and head back to our beds. I curl up next to Toothless and for the rest of the night I'm all right.

Meanwhile in Berk

There was a secret meeting going on between Gobber and Phlegma in the forest to make sure no one heard.

"We need to find the bigger Dragons that Hiccup tamed and go and find him. We won't get anywhere with a boat." Gobber explained his plan to Phlegma.

"Yeah, but will they trust us?" Phlegma was very cautious of this plan as the dragons might not trust them.

"We go without weapons, and show them that we aren't a threat, and maybe they will assist us with finding him." Gobber sounded very confident in his plan.

"What makes you say he's still alive?" Phlegma was still unsure.

"Because that little dragon of his wasn't concerned. He was happily flying next to him. And that terror is very protective over the boy."

"Well, if you're sure…" And with that Gobber started to lead the way deeper into the forest both man and woman had dropped their weapons and left them on the ground.

Meanwhile in another part of the archipelago

"We are ready to strike the nest, sir" One guard dressed in what looks like dragon skin armour said.

"Good! We head there immediately! Now go and sort out that dragon trapper! I don't want him to interfere!" A bigger man with a deep voice, who was wearing a dragon skin cloak and a metal arm sleeve, ordered the other man.

The guard saluted and walked off while the bigger man watched over the ocean that was bubbling. With staff in hand he did a weird shout that made the bubbles grow in size. He smiled an evil grin.

**And that's the end of that chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review, it makes my day when I see more and more people's opinions. I also love to hear what you think about the story! I appreciate all the support and will try and keep updating. And also I am thinking about creating a one-shot to explain why the Tiger Fury is known as one of the most dangerous dragons in existence, please tell me what you think. I might not do it if everyone doesn't want it. I will try and update as much as possible but school is a bum, so not sure how often that will be. **

**httydlover626 out!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody! I am so sorry about not updating both chapters for this long but I got homework the first day back and have already had a chemistry, biology and also have been planning every other lessons exams like my catering and drama! Year 11 sucks! But hey I'm now the oldest year in the school so people look up to me and I look down at them *holds arms in a proud pose on her hips as if she's a superhero* don't judge…**** anyway so here's the next chapter! **

Berk

As Gobber and Phlegma travelled deeper and deeper into the forest, Gobber was starting to get a little nervous. What if they attacked? What if they couldn't find them at all? Then how would they get to Hiccup? He had left a note in the blacksmith to tell anyone who found it where he had gone. He hoped someone would find it once they were in the air and on their way to find Hiccup. He had managed to get a hold of one of his shirts so that the dragons would have a scent to track. He was 60% sure this plan would work.

Phlegma on the other hand wasn't as confident. She wanted to find Hiccup mainly because she knew how it felt to lose a child. She knew how it felt when a dragon was the cause of the child's lost. She was determined to not let that happen again. Even if it was the last thing she would do, Hiccup would continue to live if he was still alive.

They finally made it to where Gobber had seen Hiccup with a Nadder and a Gronkle before he was taken. He was hoping they would still be around but at the moment there was no sign of life at all.

"Hmm, I was hoping the devils would be here" He wasn't sure what to do now.

As they were about to turn back they heard the flapping of wings and two heavy thuds behind them. Gobber knew exactly what it was and turned around slowly. He saw the purple Nadder that had once been injured, but with the help of Hiccup had been healed up, standing and tilting its head to the side to see what was in front of it. Standing next to it was a dark grey Gronkle that had not been trained by Hiccup but had been caught hanging around the Nadder and wasn't bothered about him. In fact it was very friendly around Hiccup, maybe because the Nadder trusted him no one knows.

Gobber started to slowly approach the Gronkle, but stopped when it gave a low growl. He thought maybe talking would help.

"Hey there… um… big boy. Look we are looking for Hiccup and we need your help. We can't go by boat and if we need more dragons to get to him and the dragon that kidnapped him. Please help us." It was weird talking to a dragon considering he was used to talking to customers or Phil the sheep but that was different. The dragons seemed to consider his offer. Which was incredible as they were dragons. They then looked at Phlegma.

"Try talking to them as well. They seem to have considered me after I talked to them, so now it's your turn."

"You expect me to talk to them as well?" She had anger in her voice. "Those beasts are responsible for my daughter's death. 14 years ago my daughter was taken from me by a dragon and now my only regret is why I never loved her as much as I could. Why I never made her life something to live for. Why I never told Sven off for not interacting with our daughter. Why did Astrid have to leave this world so soon?" Her voice was now full of sadness as she screamed into the night. The dragons seemed to step back a little and they both tilted their heads at her. The started to communicate with each other and seemed to be discussing. Then a miracle happened. The Nadder started to make its way towards Phlegma who was now on her knees crying silently. The Nadder then gently nudged Phlegma as if trying to comfort her. The Gronkle had also made its way to Gobber where it then bowed its head and then nudged his left hand. Gobber started to pat the dragon's nose.

Phlegma was taken back. This dragon was comforting her. It's like something from a dream of a peacekeeper. It didn't feel real. Though it was very comforting. Was that alright to say? Was a dragon allowed to be comforting? Well it was and it made her want to show kindness towards it. She started to pat its nose. It was against me though. This was just a different species of the beast that took my daughter's life. And yet it didn't resemble a murderer. It resembled a kind and gentle beast that would only hurt something for food. It continued to nudge her and she started to laugh at how the dragon was being so nice and kind and playful. Now Phlegma knew, this dragon was going to help. She looked towards Gobber to see him petting the Gronkle and the Gronkle enjoying it.

The dragons then turned and made gestures with their heads to instruct us to get on their backs. They didn't need to be asked twice. Soon they were hanging on for dear life as they took off into the air. Gobber had held out the shirt and both dragons had Hiccups sent. They knew what scent to follow and they were on the track to finding Hiccup.

The Dragon Nest

Astrid and Hiccup had been spending more and more time together. Hiccup had started to already get used to the different tricks Astrid would do whether it was backflips or suicide dives. He loved the wind in his face, the thrill of knowing that one wrong move and he could be falling to his death. He loved everything. Especially being close to Astrid. He had started to develop feelings for her. She loved her character, her personality, her looks, everything about her he loved. He just didn't want to show it as she definitely didn't feel the same way about him.

He couldn't be more wrong however. Astrid had also developed feelings for the boy. He was the only thing that was allowing her to remember her past. He was kind, caring and just loving. She thought she had just found her life mate, but how could someone so caring and kind want someone who was part dragon. It just wasn't something that would happen. She had just given up on the idea of being with him and chose to be hi friend and dragon instead. She still wished she could be with him though.

At the moment they were both in the air just filling around and not doing much except gliding. No words were exchanged as neither thought it was necessary. They were heading towards an island they would normally land on and have some fish and just relax together. It was a nice life, though she could tell Hiccup was still getting used to not seeing the same faces as he was used to. She would try to comfort him, but it didn't work a lot of the time. She had offered many times to take him back, but he refused everyone. He said that everyone probably celebrated when he suddenly disappeared. Though she knew the Vikings were harsh due to her previous experiences with them, surely they wouldn't celebrate, but grieve over his disappearance. She felt sorry for him. It wasn't right for him to feel like that. She hated seeing him like this. She couldn't do anything about it however as she didn't know what to do. Human life confused her now. That's the reason she chose to stay as a Tiger Fury, it was just easier and more people are afraid of her in that form. But when Hiccup arrived she turned human to have conversations with him. He seemed grateful at her attempts to make him feel better. But it wasn't working. He missed Gobber and also missed Phlegma a little bit. Even though she wasn't as close as Gobber, she had become very protective over him ever since Astrid had been taken. She had cooked him meals on many different occasions when all the men left to go to look for the dragon nest and he was grateful for it.

She wasn't helping him out in human form so she did the only other thing she could think of. She turned into her Tiger Fury form, walked over to him and tucked her head under his arms. She then rested her head on his lap and just stayed like that. He started to stroke her head, and she felt him relax under her. It was a start.

After another couple of hours they decided that it was time to head back. Hiccup climbed back up onto her back and soon they were off, heading back towards the nest. Once they got through, Astrid landed on the ledge for Hiccup to get off, and then she was off to her father for her lesson of the day. The lessons became more serious with every passing day. She could tell her father really wanted her to just ask for the title, but it wouldn't happen unless necessary.

"_Astrid. You need to take over soon. The nest believes you're ready." _He had said after talking about leadership.

"_But I'm not ready for it. It's not like I have to. You can still be the leader. It's not like you are going anywhere. Right?"_

"_I know it's a lot to take in, and I will stay as the Alpha, but be ready for change. I fear that if something was to happen to me and you aren't ready, then the worst may happen." _He sounded concerned.

"_I will be ready for change. But not now. I still need training."_ She was just trying to stall it. She didn't like the idea of having the whole nest under her command and have all of them look up to her. It didn't sound right.

Meanwhile of the coast of Berk

Stoick and his men were sailing off to where the blasted dragon took off with his son. He knew it was a lost hope, but he had already lost a wife and wouldn't lose his son as well. He had men powering the boat trying to make it go faster. If only boats could go faster. That would help a lot. They were going a lot faster than usual with as many men as could be fit in one row were rowing. They didn't question Stoick so did as they were told. The teens and half the warriors were there, but the left a lot of them to protect the village from the dragon raids. He had left his second in command, and his sister's husband Spitelout in charge of the village so he knew everyone there were safe.

3 Weeks later

Gobber and Phlegma still hadn't found where Hiccups scent had finished. They had been around the same area for about a week, but haven't come across Hiccup. The Dragons seemed certain about the location, so both humans decided to trust them and stay in the area. They made residence in a small cave and the dragons had been very committed with staying with the, which they didn't mind. In fact they actually enjoyed the reptiles company, and were more than happy to have their presence.

Hiccup and Astrid have been travelling together, mapping different areas of the world. They enjoyed each other's company, and were showing their feelings for each other more every day.

Stoick and his fleet of men had made it to the same area where Gobber and Phlegma have been for the last few weeks. They were going to continue in the area until they find an area that is inhabited with lots of dragons. The only thing on Stoick's mind was "I need to find Hiccup". He wanted to find his son so much it hurt. He had neglected his son so much and now he was gone. What would Val say if she was here now? That's what worried him.

At the moment Hiccup and Astrid were spending time with Val after being away for a week. She was saying how some of the dragons that have appeared seemed to be panicking about something. Saying some sort of fleet was on the way. They brushed it aside as the dragons were also talking about seeing different sorts of dragons that weren't normally found in the area. All 3 of them thought the dragons had gone mental. So they continued to get dinner ready. Both Hiccup and Astrid were telling Val what lands they have come across and how they looked and how excited both were about them.

"Hey Astrid?"

"Yeah Hiccup?"

"Can you turn into your Tiger Fury form and just cook the fish for me? It will just make it quicker and easier." He asked the hybrid.

"Sure!" She was quick to turn into her Tiger Fury form and open her mouth. He inserted the fish and she charged up fire so it burned in her mouth. She did it for about 5 seconds before she stopped it and when she looked at her work they were completely cooked through. Then she turned back into human and took her fish. They all sat down at the table and Hiccup gave Val her fish. They ate in silence, which was peaceful with Cloudjumper's and Toothless' heavy breathing as they napped.

Once they had finished Astrid helped clean up while Hiccup fed the two napping Dragons which were now happily waiting for him to feed them.

The piece was disturbed when they looked to the outside of the cave to see flocks amongst flocks of dragons retreating to the outside. Astrid was already running to the entrance. She found a hole and ran up one of the ice spikes looking over at a fleet that was very easily known as Drago's fleet. Anger didn't even begin to show on Astrid's face when she saw Berkian ships in the background.

"Astrid, what's going on?"

"Drago and Berk" was all she said before she roared into the wind and soon her squad had landed next to her.

"_Ok we have ships everywhere. I need you to attack everyone from Drago's ships. Don't attack the Berkian's I'm not sure if they are hostile or not."_

"_Got it!" _ They said in sync with each other.

"_I'm going to go back into the nest with Valka and Cloudjumper. Stormfly. I need you to take Hiccup, follow his command unless it's a stupid decision that is obviously going to get you killed." _

"_Got it!" _was the response she got from Cloudjumper and Stormfly. She then turned human.

"Ok, so Val, you, me and Cloudjumper are going back into the nest. Hiccup; meet Stormfly the Nadder, your partner for a few minutes while I'm in the nest. I'll come and get you once I get out of the nest and then we'll go into battle together, got that?" She didn't want him to ask questions but get out there as soon as possible.

"Got it" He said and smiled at her.

She smiled back and then turned into a Tiger Fury. She then turned back towards the nest and shots off. Val and Cloudjumper were off behind her as well.

Hiccup turned to see Stormfly waiting for him impatiently.

"Hey Stormfly" he said nervously.

She squawked in reply. Then she turned to her side and bowed down giving him a better access to get onto her back. Soon they were in the air going in the battle.

Gobber and Phlegma had also saw the fleet of ships and saw they had become a little on edge. They needed to check out these new ships they hadn't seen before and where they were going. They jumped on the back of their dragon partner and soon they were back in the air flying straight towards the fleet.

Stoick and his fleet had also seen the bigger fleet and didn't like the look of them. They had huge ships that had huge bubbles at the front as if guiding them. What was going on and why are they heading towards that giant ice structure.

"What should we do Chief?" One of his men asked, referring to the other fleet.

"Follow them. We don't want them going towards Berk. We also need to know if they are hostile of not." was his command.

Hiccup saw the damage that these fleets were doing and didn't like it one bit. They were shooting things at the nest itself and they were also capturing dragons and using dragons to trap other dragons. He didn't like it one bit.

"Ok Girl, let's see what you can do!" And with a squawk they went into the battle. Toothless shot past and blew up cannons and dragon traps. Stormfly would ignite the gas Zippleback's would breathe. This caused about 5 traps at a time to open up and explode, allowing the dragons inside to escape.

Then Hiccup saw something he would have never thought he would ever see. Gobber was riding a Gronkle into battle and Phlegma was riding a Nadder into battle. What? Why are they of all people on the back of a dragon?

"Stormfly head towards the Gronkle and Nadder with riders on their back over there!"

She did as she was commanded and soon Hiccup had pulled up to both of them.

"Well what a surprise! Didn't think I would see you two on the back of a dragon! What are you doing here?" He startled both of them.

"Hiccup!" They both said in unison shock in both voices. "Where have you been? We were so worried about you!" He smiled at that.

"You were worried about me?"

"Yeah! We thought you had been eaten but that terror of yours wasn't worried so we thought you would still be alive!" Gobber explained.

"Oh well Sharpshot is now an independent dragon I made a new Friend which is actually an old friend!" They both had confusion written over their faces.

"How is that possible? New friend which is actually an old friend?"

"I knew this person when I was younger but they are a lot different now so it's like a new friend but really it's an old friend." They still looked confused.

"Don't worry!"

"So can you answer our other question? Where have you been, and what have you been doing?" Hiccup heard rumbling and looked up. He smiled.

"Oh you know" He started casually. "Catching up with my Mum and Your daughter Phlegma" he then gestured up. They both looked up to see a sight that was legendary. There standing on the back of Cloudjumper was Valka, with The White Alpha behind her. On one of the tusks Astrid was doing a battle cry in her human form.

"Astrid!" Phlegma shouted upon seeing her child on the giant creatures tusk.

Gobber had a look of shock on his face upon seeing Valka. The Bewilderbeast then shot a blast of ice, while Valka commanded the other dragons to attack. Astrid looked up at her father to see what he wanted her to do.

"_Go help your squad! Protect your nest! Go!"_

She nodded and jumped off the tusk and saw Barf and Belch trapped she knew what to do. She transformed into her Tiger Fury form and charged a bolt up and she aimed before shooting taking out everyone near the trap out as well. The Zippleback flew out and she did a turn to turn back around and shot at other traps.

Phlegma saw her transform and nearly fainted. Her daughter was a Dragon and a human. Astrid zoomed past her and the Nadder towards where Hiccup had started to stand on Stormfly. He then angled himself up to how Astrid had angled up. He then jumped right into the right position on her saddle. Then they zoomed off and soon they were taking out some of the bigger ships. Then Hiccup told Astrid to go over to Gobber. She shot of and soon they levelled out nest to them.

He looked scared so they both looked in the same direction and saw something that was horrifying. Emerging from the bubbles was another Bewilderbeast. He's challenging the White Alpha! As they stood down each other Stoick had hit land and started to attack Drago's fleet.

Gobber flew down to where Stoick was. Hiccup saw where he was going and knew they would need a cover.

"Astrid! Cover Gobber and Stoick!" She saw where both men were and also saw squads going towards them. She did a sharp U-turn and charged a bolt shooting at the squad. It startled Stoick to say the least.

"Stoick! " Gobber shouted to his friend.

"Gobber! What are you doing on the back of one of the beasts?"

"Well this was your son's idea so me and Phlegma knew we had to have a Dragon to follow a Dragon!"

"Wait what? Hiccup tamed a dragon?"

"Yeah! See that Fury? Look closely at its back!"

And sure enough you could see the shape of a young man on the back of it. The Fury shot again at the other men charging their way towards the chief and blacksmith.

"Hiccup" Was all he could whisper.

The Bewilderbeast's then let out load roars that made everyone stop and watch what they were doing.

**Ok so I am being mean and leaving it on a cliff-hanger! Hope you enjoyed and I would love to hear your comments in the reviews or even PM me! I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out as I need to update my other story and also prepare for my cooking and drama exams coming up in October and November! I hope you stick with me and my story and hope to hear from a few of you! :D**

**httydlover626 out!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Ok so I wanted to get this chapter out as I thought it was unfair to leave you on a cliff-hanger. So I wanted to update this as quickly as possible. I'm sorry for the people who like my Legend of the Tiger Fury story but at the moment I am trying to figure out where the idea I have will go and what sort of things I need to include. So here's chapter 5! **

Normal PoV

Astrid stopped and stared as her father started to attack the other bewilderbeast. She knew she had to follow his orders and continued to cover the two men. She would keep looking over to where her father was to make sure he was ok. What worried her was that he didn't seem to be doing too well.

Stoick wasn't paying attention to the bewilderbeast though. He was currently running over to where Drago had taken down Valka and her helmet had come off. He saw her and couldn't help but have tears start to run down his face. He ran straight towards her, axe in hand going to save his long lost wife. Drago raised his staff and Valka waited for the blow, but she never felt it. She opened her eyes to a sight she never thought she would see again. Her husband and the chief of Berk standing over her hand out stretched waiting for her to take it. She carefully reached up and gripped the hand.

Stoick then pushed her behind him and got into a battle stance as Drago got up from where Stoick had knocked him down.

"How did you survive that attack? You died in that fire!" Drago shouted at Stoick. Valka was confused though as to how Stoick recognised the mad man in front of them.

"It takes a little more than fire to kill me" Stoick shouted before he made a gesture to Valka to move. She ran over to where Cloudjumper was struggling to get the net that took him down off him. She cut it off and soon both were in the air.

Gobber was keeping an eye on Stoick from the Gronkle. When Stoick was disarmed, Gobber threw him a sword. That made Hiccup a little less worried about his father. So he told Astrid to get back to helping the rest of the Dragons. She then looked at the ground and then back at Hiccup. He knew what she wanted to do. So he grabbed a firmer hold on her neck as she started to dive towards the ground. Unfortunately Drago saw her when she was diving, and the fact she is one of the stronger Dragons, he was determined to get rid of her one way or another.

She landed and started to take out the people in the area who were hostile. I then got off her back and grabbed my sword 'Inferno' from its sheath and started to fight some of the people as well. I wiped out almost everyone who was in the area when I heard the cry of distress. I turned to see my father struggling to hold his ground, his back legs trying to keep him in place but it was no use. He just wasn't strong enough. Soon he had toppled over onto his side. The challenger was standing over him, reeling his head back. Then he launched it forward and that was the end of the White Alpha.

Astrid was frozen on the spot. Her father had just died, right in front of her. She didn't know what to do. She was trying to keep her emotions inside but she wasn't doing too well. Hiccup came up behind her and touched her on her shoulder. That's when she burst. She turned human and cried into his shoulder, completely forgetting who she was and what was happening around her. All she could focus on was the fact her father was gone. Hiccup was trying to calm her down. Stroking her hair and whispering sweet nothings to her. She continued to sob on his shoulder, wanting to escape the world.

Drago saw her breakdown and knew this was the time to strike. His fight with Stoick had ended when Stoick went to aid his wife. He made his over to where the Tiger Fury, who was also a human, and the future chief were.

"Aww. Young love." Was the first thing he said to get their attention. They both looked up. Hiccup had a look of disgust on his face, while Astrid just gave him a look of sadness and rage.

"Aww, is the strong Tiger Fury crying. You aren't what I expected, Fury. You're weak! But I still need to get rid of the heir, but not before I have some fun." Astrid could see he was planning something evil and nasty and tried to recover from her lose. Drago had started calling for the new Alpha to come to his side. It was on its way towards them. Stoick saw that he was heading towards his son and started to run. He couldn't lose his son. Not now.

Drago the pointed his staff at Astrid and then the Bewilderbeast then started to use its Alpha command on her. She could feel and hear it even as a human. She had to fight back. That was what was repeating in her head. But it was hard. It felt like someone was beating her brain with a hammer. She didn't realise it but she was slowly turning into her Tiger Fury form. She had collapsed onto the ground and was trying to block it but it wasn't much use. Her emotion had run too much and now she couldn't keep it out of her head. She looked at Hiccup one last time before she couldn't hold it back anymore.

Hiccup didn't know what was happening. One minute Astrid was on his lap and the next she seemed to be fighting something.

"Astrid, what's happening?" he heard Drago laughing then.

"Oh boy, you are so naïve. She is fighting the control of the Alpha, but no dragon can resist it completely. So don't expect her to be able to win this battle." He had an evil smile.

Hiccup looked back at Astrid to see she had become her Fury form, and wasn't winning. She looked like she was in a lot of pain. After another minute she seemed to not be able to hold it back anymore and her eyes went to fine lines, and her head rose as if she was possessed.

"You see boy. She can't win. And now she will be disappointed when she wakes up and finds she killed her rider." He then pointed his staff at Hiccup. The bewilderbeast then tilted his head towards him as well. Astrid slowly turned her head to Hiccup.

"Astrid? Please you don't want to do this!" He was trying to plead to her. But she was still making an advance towards him. "Astrid! Stop!" She was pushing him towards an ice wall. Drago had turned around, and started his way towards the ships.

Stoick was running towards him as fast as he could. "Hiccup!" was all he was shouting as he made his way over to where Hiccup was being cornered by the Tiger Fury. He couldn't lose his son. He didn't deserve it. He cut a rope holding one of the traps up. This made it fall towards gravity, allowing him to cross it although he lost his axe in the process. He didn't care though he just needed to get to Hiccup.

Astrid was still advancing towards Hiccup. Although it wasn't Astrid who was controlling the body. What's even worse was that she started to open her mouth. Hiccup knew this wasn't a good sign. He tried to snap her out of it but it was no use. She wasn't controlling the body anymore. That much was obvious. She had started to get a blue glow at the back of her throat and Hiccup knew he wasn't going to make it much longer. What he didn't hear was his father off to the side of him. Until it was too late.

"Son!" was the only warning he got from his father. He turned his head towards his father.

"Dad!" He shouted to his father holding his left arm out to him. Astrid had charged her bolt up completely now. His father jumped to where Hiccup was, when Astrid shot. Valka who was running stopped from the noise. Then ran even faster.

Astrid who was panting after the bolt, still possessed was looking forward at the wall, not even worrying about the fact she murdered the chief of Berk. Hiccup saw she wasn't giving any thought and ran to his fallen father. He kneeled down and tried to pull the lifeless body towards him.

"Dad!" Was what he shouted, tears streaming down Hiccup's face. Valka took one look at Astrid and knew exactly what happened. She ran to her Husband and her Son. She skids to a stop kneeling and resting her head on Stoick's chest. No beats. She couldn't help but have a tear run down her cheek. She looked at Hiccup, sympathy written all over her face.

"N-No. No he can't" He was at a loss for words. He placed his head facing down and couldn't stop the tears from coming down his face. He had lost his father at the same time he found his mother. Why was the world so cruel?

Astrid's eyes suddenly became diluted. She shook her head and could taste plasma on her tongue. 'I don't remember shouting plasma'. She then saw Hiccup and Valka crying over the body of what was Stoick the Vast. She had sadness and shock written all over her face. Valka saw her and got up walking over to her slowly, trying not to startle her.

"Astrid" She spoke softly. The Fury spoken turned to her and backed away. "Hey, it's ok. It's not your fault Astrid" She was trying to calm the Fury down. She looked devastated. She looked scared. She looked confused. She kept backing away, not trusting herself with the ones she loves. She took off, not very stable or fast but still tried to get away. The Bewilderbeast saw this and looked at the Dragons who made up her squad. Their eyes becoming slits and took off after her. She obviously didn't hear them because she wasn't picking up her speed.

Cloudjumper outstretched his talons and caught Astrid in them. She didn't know what to do so she struggled. The others from her squad then started to attack her with claws and fire. She received little burns, but lots of new claw scars. She wasn't able to see too clearly for the final blow. But what she saw was the silhouette of a Night Fury and knew Toothless would be the end of her. He drew his claws back and slashed her hard across the face, leaving a mark across the top of her left eye. She had also become unconscious. The squad however thought they had done what the Alpha had wanted, which was to kill her, so Cloudjumper took her over to the fallen Alpha and dropped her next to him.

"Astrid!" Was the first thing Phlegma had shouted since she had been thrown off her Dragon. She tried to run over to her fallen Daughter but Gobber was holding her back. "No! You have to let me see her! She's my child! Astrid!" She wasn't allowing Gobber to hold her back, but she couldn't get free. She continued to stare at the lifeless body of her long lost daughter tears coming down her face.

Hiccup had looked up to see Astrid's lifeless body next to the Alpha's also lifeless body.

"It wasn't her fault Hiccup. Good dragons under the control of bad people do bad things. And Astrid was just unlucky to end up being one of those bad Dragons. You must know by now that she wouldn't do anything to hurt you or anyone close to you. Hence the reason she fled." He still had his head down, tears coming still. "Let's get a boat ready, hmm?" He nodded and got up. Soon the group of survivors consisting of the teens, Phlegma, Gobber, Valka, Hiccup, and some of the villagers who were also on the trip. Together they found arrows and a ship to send Stoick to Valhalla in.

Soon the ship was off. Hiccup watched to float away, bow and arrow in hand. He then lit the arrowhead on fire and aimed. He then shot it off towards the boat, where it landed right under Stoick's body. The others also shot arrows towards the boat all landing on target.

Hiccup had a single tear fall down his face, when he started his speech for his fallen father.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I'm not the chief that you wanted me to be and I'm not the peacekeeper I thought I was. I... don't know..." he stopped not knowing what to say as he realised he would never see his father again. Valka decided she needed to comfort her son.

"You came early into this world. You were such a wee thing. So frail and so fragile. I feared that you wouldn't make it. But your father, he never doubted. He always said you would become the strongest of them all. And he was right. You have the heart of a chief and the soul of a dragon. Only you can bring our worlds together. That is who you are, son." He smiled a little at that. But he then stepped out to look at the boat again.

"I uh... I was so afraid of becoming my dad. Mostly because I thought I never could. How do you become someone that great, that brave, that selfless? I guess you can only try. A chief protects his own." He said with pride, remembering what his father had told him. "We're going back." He said with more confidence.

"Uh... With what?" Tuffnut, one of the teens blurted.

"Uh... He took all the dragons." Ruffnut, his twin sister added, assuming that's how they were going to get back.

"Not all of them." Hiccup said looking at his mother. She knew exactly what he was talking about.

What they didn't know was that a certain Tiger Fury had heard the whole conversation. She had managed to pick herself up and walked over to them to see what they were doing. When she heard the speech, she was saddened knowing she was the one who caused all the grief. But when he mentioned about the Chief protecting his own, she was reminded of how her father said an Alpha protects her own. She knew she had to go back. But she felt too weak. She had collapsed after dragging herself over there. Her eye scar was bad, but she had to fight it. Even as she saw the Vikings fly away on the baby Dragons she knew she had to fight, not only for them, but for the nest and to get revenge for her father.

She steeled herself and pushed herself onto all fours. She then roared her Tiger Fury roar that was meant as a warning for the evil Alpha, she was coming and she wasn't going to hold out. She spread her wings and pushed up, flying high into the sky, not being phased by the pain she felt. Her only motivation was to free the people of Berk and the Dragons and family of her nest. She was a lot slower but she didn't care, she wasn't going to give up. She was going to fight, even if she died trying.

Meanwhile on Berk

Drago had set sail about 5 hours ago, and dawn was breaking though it was still dark. The Alpha was already using his control to take the dragons from the wilds of Berk. He also knew they would now need a chief so he might as well conquer it. The villagers were all shocked and scared and startled. Even though they are Vikings they have never seen a dragon this big before. And it had a Dragon army behind it over its head. Then they saw a man on one of its tusks.

"Your chief is dead. And now I am going to control Berk!" the villagers were shocked to hear that their chief was dead. He must have murdered him.

The survivors from the Berk ships were on their way on the backs of baby Dragons. Making their way towards berk. They knew they wouldn't make it before Drago, but they hoped to sneak in and evacuate as many people as possible. They saw that both the Bewilderbeast and Drago was busy looking over Berk and the Bewilderbeast was absorbed in keeping everyone in check, which allowed them to land safely without being noticed. Once landed they all dismounted and ran to the people's aid. People gasped when Valka ran past them, and also cheered when Hiccup also ran with her. Valka had stopped but Hiccup still ran not knowing he had ran right out in the middle of the square and Drago now had a view of him.

"Well you don't give up easy, but now you will finally die. He then waved his staff and pointed it at Hiccup.

"Oh no… NO!"

**I'm so mean! Well I am so sorry for uploading this before The legend of the Tiger Fury, but I had this half-finished after I finished my homework s I went with it. I have had a lot, and I am also having to plan my art final piece and my catering exam is on the 16****th**** of October (5 hour exam) and my drama exam is coming up which I perform in front of the year 10 drama students on November 12 after school. So I am sorry, again not sure when I will update next, but I will make myself update Tiger Fury before this.. .which I am sorry as I left you on a horrible cliff-hanger. Well as always **

**httydlover626 out!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I am so, so, so, so, so, sooo sorry! I haven't updated in ages! This is because of the amount of homework I have been getting, I have been doing a load of coursework, I have already done 60% of my catering exam, I have done 25% of my science exam, and I am also rehearsing for my drama, getting ready for my art, both 60% and then all the other exams, it's a bit overwhelming considering I'm not even 16 yet, it is stressful. I also want to thank my readers! I have almost reached 10,000 readers on this story alone and that's amazing! Thank you guys so much! I am glad you all like my story as well, I mean I have nearly reached 50 reviews and I haven't had a review that has been really horrible and that makes feel like I am good at English, I didn't think I would get good reviews as I am only a C grade student for English, so this is massive thank you! Anyway! Here is chapter 6 for What if...!**

**Oh and there is ****one or two little language warnings****, not too bad, but still should be said by little kiddies, thanks. **

Astrid's PoV

I am in so much pain, but that's not going to stop me. I beat my wings which feel heavy on my body, stiff to move and painful to carry me with. But I'm not worried about that at the moment, the only thing running through my mind was the people of Berk, and my family being Dragon or Human, and my father who I would revenge. I can start to feel the pull of the Alpha but all my emotion has turned from grief to rage, it doesn't faze me as I keep flying, anger builds even more.

Soon the island of Berk comes into sight and the first thing I notice is the huge dragon looming over the island, ice everywhere, and buildings crushed underneath the enormous legs. I was horrified with this dragon and this man's intensions and knew they needed to die. She could hear screams of terror and saw the group from where the alpha took hold of every dragon from her nest just landing and evacuating the villagers. I knew I had to give them the surprise I needed to hide so I started to fly upwards but from below I heard a few cheers, which really confusing.

Phlegma's PoV

I heard a few people gasp and when I turned I saw some of them pointing at something in the distance off the shore. I looked and what I saw put a smile on my face. A dragon was flying upwards, but it didn't seem to be controlled by the alphas pull, well that's what Valka said, and it seemed to be heading towards the clouds. I wonder if this is what will help us win.

Valka's PoV

I heard people gasping but I was focused on getting people out of here, lots of people were shocked to see me, but I told them to run, I then look up to see Hiccup heading for the square where he will be directly into Drago's line of sight. I stopped and was about to shout for Hiccup to stop, but I heard Drago start to talk and knew I was too late. I watched as Hiccups face became full of fear.

"Oh no… NO!"

Astrid's PoV

I was just above the clouds and was able to watch what was happening below in the village and when I saw Hiccup appear my heart stopped. I have ruined his life. Then I saw the bewilderbeast was reeling his head back and knew what he was doing. I tucked my wings in shot towards the ground. I could hear the high pitched noise that furies were known for become louder and louder as I stretched out my wings and then covered Hiccup, not even a second later I felt cold, but I tightened my wings around Hiccup, to keep him warm and protected from the ice that now surrounded us. I felt a hand and knew he was alive. He flinched though and I knew I needed to break the ice.

Hiccup's PoV

I'm dead. I can't see anything but darkness. I felt cold, but warm at the same time. What was this? I don't think this is Valhalla. But it might be. But if I'm dead why is my heart beating? I can also move my body. I'm so confused.

I reach out to see if I am alive and my hand comes in contact with something I recognise. Fur and scales. I pull my hand back. Astrid. She's dangerous. She killed my father. Did she kill me then? But then why can I touch her and again why is my heart beating? Wait. Is she protecting me? I remember the bewilderbeast was firing ice at me and then I am in Astrid's embrace. Are we in the ice? Oh my gods, I think we are. I then start to see a blue light and hear the furies well known high pitched noise that indicates they are going to fire a bolt. I am able to see her face now. But she hasn't opened her mouth. But her scales and nose has started to glow blue. I brace myself.

BOOM!

I open my eyes to see Astrid uncurl around me and she stands proudly and in an attack position.

Astrid's PoV

I start to charge up a bolt, but not opening my mouth. It was like an instinct, I felt it growing stronger and more powerful every second. I felt Hiccup going into a protective ball. I then feel the ice explode of us.

Valka's PoV

Ice is now where Hiccup was standing.

"Oh my gods! Hiccup!" I run over to the ice, and start hitting it not believing my child has just gone from my life again. This can't be happening!

"No, no, no, no, no, NO!" I can't help but scream for my boy. I feel tears run down my cheeks, while hearing Drago laugh at the scene. That bastard! I'm going to kill him. Then I feel and hear it. I feel a rumble from the ice, and hear a high pitched screech. I look up at the ice to see a blue glow come from it. I back up and hear confused gasps from the crowd. I get pulled back by my old friend Phlegma and then the ice explodes. We all shield our faces. I look up and standing above a very much alive Hiccup is…

ASTRID!

She's Alive!

She starts to roar at the Bewilderbeast and I know exactly what she's doing. I smile and gasp as I start to make my way over to Hiccup. Phlegma is coming over with me as well, probably happy to see her daughter lives.

Astrid's PoV

I uncurl around Hiccup and look up to see both the Bewilderbeast and Drago look at me with shock. I growl and the roar.

"_I CHALLENGE YOU FOR THE TITLE OF THE ALPHA!" _I screech to the Alpha.

I then look back at Hiccup who looks as shocked as Drago, I see Val, and my mum running towards and I know he was safe. I turn around and then shot up into the air and land on one of the ice spikes that now stick out of the ground. I then roar a taunt at the Monster in front of me. He roars back.

"_CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!"_ he then reels his head back.

I then start to shot super charged plasma blasts at the Alphas head, stopping him from shooting ice at me. I see him bringing his head back around and jump back as he breaks the ice I was just resting on, I then shot a few more blasts at him. Then I feel it.

Power. My power is growing. I can feel myself start to control some of my nest. My family. I spare a glance up and see Toothless and Stormfly with their eyes dilated. My squad are snapping out of it. I feel the power grow and test to see how many I have gotten.

I jump backwards just in front of Hiccup, Val, and my mum and roar.

"_JOIN ME!" _is what I roar towards the dragons that are being controlled. I then see the whole cloud of dragons fly over the Bewilderbeast's head and fly above the village on my side. Thank gods I got them back. I then hear footsteps and look behind me to see…

The Viking village. They stand as if to say they are with me just like the dragons are. I look at Valka, to see what her expressions are and she smiles and nods towards Drago. I turn and jump onto a spike again, this time turning into my human form.

"See this Drago?" I say gesturing with my hand to the Vikings and Dragons behind me. "This is what it is to earn loyalty and trust" He looks at me with disbelief and disgust. "Let this end now" I say, thinking back to what my father said when I was younger. 'Only cowards kill'.

"NEVER!" Is what he shouts back at me. I turn back into my tiger fury form and growl. I then roar back at my nest behind me.

"_FOLLOW MY LEAD!" _I then charge up a bolt of plasma and shot it at the best. Then I see fire bolts, flames and that plasma blast every once in a while shooting at the alpha. I stand proud as I see the beast bombarded with flames. Over the explosions I hear Drago's screams. I smile a little. I then see the beast still standing and start to charge up a huge plasma bolt, this would probably be my largest bolt ever. I then fire it and smoke was created. But once cleared you could see a falling tusk.

I had won.

The bewilderbeast was trying to get his balance corrected, which it looked like it was struggling with considering he lost a lot of weight on one side of his head. I then started to charge another plasma blast up and the bewilderbeast flinched, I then shot it, but it never hit the bewilderbeast, just the man on him.

I had just killed Drago Bludvist.

The bewilderbeast looked shocked. I turned to him and started to talk with him.

"_Why did you only kill him?" _was the first thing he asked. He didn't sound very old. He must have been abused as a hatchling by Drago.

"_Because he controlled you, and you did it because you were scared." _ I said gently. He seemed to relax.

"_What are you going to do with me?" _ He asked concern in his voice. I smiled.

"_You have 3 choices. First one is you can attack me, and I kill you. The second being, leave peacefully and leave all Vikings alone, but if I find out you have been attacking villages I will come after you." _ I paused and saw him gulp and look very nervous not really wanting to know what the last one would be. "_The last one being you can join my nest with me being your alpha. You help protect the nest and we will protect you. Which one do you chose?" _I asked calmly.

He instantly bowed down. "_The last one please, Alpha." _ He said head down. I roared to tell the nest I had won and had become their alpha. I heard cheerful roars and also cheers from the Viking villagers which surprised me. I turned around and saw Valka and my mum making their way over to me. I knew both would be mad at me. I glided down slowly and sat down, head down feeling like I was about to cry. I knew I would be punished for what I had done to Valka's long lost husband and my mum's chief. I waited for the pain that never came. I looked up to see both looking sympathetic. I tilted my head in confusion. They both laughed and embraced me. At first I was shocked. Why are they hugging me? But then didn't care and curled my wings around them. I then wrapped my front paws around them and toppled backwards, then turned around so I had them both pinned. I then started to lick them leaving a trail of slobber in my path. Both were laughing and shoving at me. I finally got off them while they shock off the slobber. I laughed a dragon laugh and was then covered with my own drool which they had launched at me. I whipped it off with my front right paw. When it scrapped over my left eye injury I flinched. Both noticed.

"Astrid!" Was the first thing Valka shouted as she rushed over and looked over my whole body and the wounds that I had. I started to feel weak. The pain returning and was draining my energy. I shook my head trying to stay awake but I was failing badly. The wounds were starting to get even more irritating and soon I could stay up I shut my eyes and collapsed.

Phlegma's PoV

"Astrid!" was the first thing I shouted when my daughter collapsed on to the floor, unconscious. I ran to her side and kneeled down. I took in all the injuries, they were everywhere. The worst being the one on her eye.

"Quick! Someone get the healer!" Was what Valka shouted to the crowd. I saw several Vikings run off to get the healer which surprised me as she was the tiger fury and people weren't even attacking her. They were just looking at her with suspicion but none were making any indication of moving to attack her. Maybe they wanted her to live? I saw dragons landing near us and saw the big beast looming over us looking at Astrid with concern. Wow they really liked her. Then it hit her. They were scared for their alpha. She was so proud of her. She had become a leader and a well-loved leader. She knew her daughter was destined for great things. She smiled as the Vikings returned and told us to get her to the healers hut. The dragons carried us and Astrid to the hut and they all seemed to camp outside the hut. The healer gasped at the wounds and rushed both me and Valka out of the room. I was so worried but I knew Gothi would help her. Valka also stayed with me, hoping she would be alright. The night fury then nudged his head through the door and looked at me and Valka. She gestured for him to come in which he gladly did.

"Don't worry big guy. She will be fine. I hope." She said and he seemed to croon in sadness. He rested his head on Valka's lap. He looked at me with sadness and sympathy. I looked at Valka and she then reached for my hand and guided it just in front of the night fury's snout. I held it there and he moved his nose into my palm. I smiled. "He is the closest to Astrid. They are like proper siblings. Because they are both furies they have the same type of problems and lifestyle and same type of profile. He also knows you're her mother." She said. I smiled and patted his nose. He purred and closed his eyes. When I stopped, he got up and sat next to me. He put his head on my lap and closed his eyes falling asleep. I continued to stroke him as we all waited for news on the new alpha's health.

**And that is another chapter. Hoped you enjoyed and I would appreciate any reviews. And if you want to see anything in either this story or my other stories please tell me either in the reviews or PM me and we can have a chat about it. Thanks for the support and have a great day. **

**httydlover626 out! **


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys! So I want to update as soon as possible because my good friend supersandman86, who has some goods stories that I think everyone should check out, and he has given me some really good ideas for this story and where it will go and I want to thank him for that and because of the support I am getting from all you as well I really wanted to THANK YOU ALL! **

**Reviews are appreciated**

**On with the story!**

Astrid's PoV

Pain.

For a while that's all I could feel. But I then kept going in and out of that pain. What was happening to me?

Phlegma's PoV

I must have fallen asleep because when I wake up, the Night Fury was gone as well as Valka. I wasn't sure where they went so when I saw Gothi I asked.

"Hey, Gothi? Do you know where Valka and the dragon went?"

She scribbled a load of symbols into the sand, which spelt out 'they had gone to get the nest some food'.

"Thank you. When did they leave?"

She then scribbled in 'they left about 2 hours ago; they should be back any minute now'.

"Thank you again" with that I went to sit down. I sat there for a few minutes until the door swung open to reveal Valka and the Night Fury. He padded over to me and rested his head onto my lap. As if on instinct I started to rub his head, feeling his purrs as I continued.

"How long have you been awake?" Valka asked as she sat next to me.

"About 10 minutes now" I replied. We then went into a comfortable silence except the breathing of the Night Fury and the chirping of Dragons from outside. Gothi walked into Astrid's room. I want to know what's going on. I'm so worried about my little girl. Suddenly a horn is blown from the room Astrid is in. I hear commotion outside and then two women burst in running straight into Astrid's room. I panicked and tried to hear what was going on. The night fury then got up and tried to get through the door, clawing at it. I pushed it open and he ran in.

Gothi's PoV

It was amazing. This dragon walked straight up to the body of the dead alpha and shot a plasma bolt into its open paws. It then used that and pushed down on the dead body. He did it another 3 times, after the 3rd the tiger fury took in a deep breath and started to breathe again. I checked the heart beat and it was normal. The night fury looked at his alpha and bowed and he then turned and walked out of the room, as if he knew he wasn't supposed to be in here and we needed space. This was medical history; this night fury had revived the fallen dragon as if he had done it before.

Valka's PoV

Toothless had walked out of the room, 5 minutes after the last shot had been shot. He walked up to Phlegma and nudged his head under her arm. She looked at him in hope, when he nodded she cried tear flowing freely, but when she sobbed the words "Thank you" into the night fury's head I knew he had saved the alpha.

3 Weeks later.

The same incident had happened about twice every week, we thought she was giving up. Hiccup still hasn't been up to see her yet, which worried me. When a dragon bonds with a rider, but the rider gives up on the dragon, the dragon almost loses what it lives for. Astrid is giving up because what she wants is gone. I know she wants her friendship with Hiccup back, she loved him before the fight and her sacrificing her life for his shows she still does. But Hiccup can't see that. I need to enlighten him. I told Phlegma to stay there with Toothless, which she has started to call by his name now, while I went and talked to Hiccup. She nodded and started to talk to the Night Fury who seemed to listen to every word. They have a little bond going. It isn't a bond that is strong enough for either to fly together with but they trust each other. And I'm sure if Phlegma needed a ride she would be the first full human to fly on his back, Astrid being the only person on his back.

I walked out the house and down to the village hall where Hiccup spent most of his time. I got looks from the villagers as I walked past, them probably still not used to the fact that I am still alive. I continue my path and see the gigantic statue of my late husband looking over the village. I sigh as I walk past him. I open the doors and see Hiccup at a table with the teens that I assume are his friends.

"Hiccup" I say sternly. He turns around to me, bags under his eyes. He must be struggling to sleep.

"Oh" Yawn "Hi mum" Another yawn followed by a stretch. "What brings you to the hall? Is something wrong?" He asks concern in his voice.

"Yes, something is wrong." I say trying to keep a serious face. "It's about Astrid"

His face falls. "What's wrong, she's the tiger fury; nothing can do much to her." He said, anger, sadness and sarcasm in his voice.

"Hiccup, she's dying." I say having tears pricking my eyes. "She isn't doing well, over the past 3 weeks she died 7 times! If it wasn't for Toothless, she wouldn't be here!" Tears are now rolling down my cheeks, Hiccup had turned away and a crowd had begun to form. I sighed. "When dragons bond with something, that thing becomes the most important thing to them. They won't let anything happen to them if they can help it, like when Astrid saved you from being frozen in ice. But if that thing rejects them, they don't know what to do. They give up. Astrid thinks you have completely rejected her, and she thinks she will never be able to be your friend again. She's given up. Her body is shutting down and soon, Astrid won't wake up. Please come and talk to her! This is all I'm asking! By now I was begging, most of the village heard my ranting and I couldn't stop the tears. He hadn't spoken or hasn't looked back. I thought he wasn't going to so I turned around and was making my way through the crowd when I hear.

"Mum wait" I turn my head and he is behind me, his eyes red. Had he cried? "Lead the way" he said voice small. I nodded and continued my path but with my son behind me. It was a very awkward walk, either not looking or talking to each other. When we got to the door, I walked in first. Phlegma and Toothless both looked up and I walked over and sat back down with them. Hiccup walked in and pointed to the door next to us. I nodded. Gothi had already agreed so he walked straight in. I hope he doesn't mess this up.

Hiccup's PoV

Nervous didn't even begin to describe what I was feeling. What was I going to see? Would she be awake? What would I say? But all those questions vanished when I walked in to see her. I shut the door and stared in horror. On the bed was what looked like a lifeless body, She was laying on her side, scars ran up and down her body, fur matted with blood. What stood out was the scar on her left eye, from where the night fury had given that final blow. She was breathing but still looked dead. It was painful to look at her, but it also made me think about what she was going through. Now that I think about it, she looked horrified when she realised it was her who had killed him. And she wouldn't let mum near her. Oh gods. She didn't trust herself with us, that's why she ran. What have I done?

I slowly approach her and pulled a chair up so I could sit next to her. Her paws were hanging off the bed and it was a bed made for two big Vikings, like the size of Gobber.

"Astrid? Hey, it's me, Astrid. It's me. It's me; I'm right here, Astrid. Come back to me." I sigh. What am I doing? She won't respond. But I'll do what my mother wants me to do, if it will help in any way. "It wasn't your fault, Astrid. They... made you do it." I could feel tears start to prick my eyes "You'd never hurt him… You'd never hurt me." I feel tears start to run down my cheeks. I put my hand on her head and I feel her flinch. I gasp. I continue to talk to her, sadness in my voice now. "Please, you... Are my best friend, Astrid... My best friend..." I can't continue to talk the tears making me sob and not being able to continue.

After about a minute I start to move my hand away, but the warmth of her fur never leaves my hand. I look up and towards her where I see her eyes closed but she opens them to look at me. I gasp and smile. "Astrid?" I say I shock and aww. She purrs and rubs her head into my hand. "Astrid!" I scream and hug her. I hear her purr in response and feel her push her head into mine. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry!" I start to cry on her shoulder blade. I hear the door creak open and close very quickly. I look up briefly to see Gothi walking up to us, shock on her face. I hug Astrid tighter, not wanting to let go. Gothi touches me on my shoulder and then points to the door. I don't want to but I have to, it might be important. As I walk to the door, I hear a grunt and turn to see Astrid trying to get up, but she seems to be too weak and collapses every time, but she still continues to try. Gothi looks at me and sighs. She points to the chair and then Astrid. She wants me to comfort her. I walk back over and start to stroke her head. She physically relaxes and just lays there looking tired and weak. She's been through so much. Gothi walks back over with some sort of cream in a bowl. Must be some of that healing cream. My theory is confirmed when she starts to rub the cream on her still healing wounds.

After the cream was on Gothi left the room. I continue to rub Astrid's head even after she has fallen asleep, being exhausted. My mum, Phlegma and Toothless then walk into the room. I look up just to show I have acknowledged they are there, and both women have a little smile on their face. I turn back to Astrid.

"How is she?" My mum asked.

"She seems fine. I was going supposed to leave the room while Gothi worked but Astrid tried to get up and follow me, so I had to stay and comfort her." I say, still focusing on Astrid. 'I'm never going to leave you again if I can help it'.

"I told you, she has started to put up a fight because you want her too. She will make it." My mum said holding my shoulders and smiling at me. I return the gesture, still stroking Astrid. Phlegma had pulled up a chair on the other side of the bed, and started to stroke Astrid. I feel a purr come from her throat. She then turn onto her other side so her head in near her mother.

Phlegma's PoV

When she turned over and opened her eyes looking at me, I almost could move because of the joy. I threw my arms around her and started to cry tears of joy. My baby was awake and alive. I feel her nudge her head into my side and I laugh through my sobs. I then pull back to look at her and she nudges her head into my hands which are holding both sides of her head. I kiss her on the nose and she looks at me with love and care. I smile and she smiles back with a toothless one. I laugh.

Toothless then looks over my shoulder and give Astrid his toothless smile. She purrs and gives a little roar, most likely a greeting. He gives a roar back and nudges his head into my side. I start to stroke his head. Astrid looks between me and him and then looks content. She looks behind her to see Valka.

Valka's PoV

"You didn't forget me did you?" I ask her, which makes Astrid turn around and try to reach her head towards me. I walk forwards and start to hold her head; she still tries to lick me though. "Hold it Alpha, you ca lick once you back to full energy and out of this shack." I say trying to be funny. I sigh. "Thank you, for saving my son. If it wasn't for you he would have been frozen. I can't thank you enough." I say and hug her. She purrs and rests her head on my shoulder. I pull back. "Now go back to sleep. You need your rest."

Astrid's PoV

What a day. Hiccup has apologised for pushing me out of his life. I have woken up. Seen my mother, Toothless and Valka. It was a nice reunion. But also exhausting. When Valka told me to get some rest I happily obliged, falling asleep knowing the people I love are here with me once again, and they are all in the same room.

**So here it is. I will be doing my other story chapter first before this one's next so, just a warning. I might be after Christmas you get another one. Sorry!**

**httydlover626 out! **


End file.
